


what if?

by gaymoregirls



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, I don't write many m/f ships I hope this is good, Love, One Shot, Sam and Musa are couple goals, bisexual girls can date guys, fate is really good, other than the whitewashing, this is still a queer ship, winx suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoregirls/pseuds/gaymoregirls
Summary: What if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me? What if he tells someone? What if-
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	what if?

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from a bisexual, there are not enough stories where bisexual girls fall in love with a guy. PSA: THIS IS NOT A STRAIGHT SHIP. If one party is not straight, the couple is not a straight couple. Anyways, I ship Musa and Tecna really, really hard, but I also ship Musa and Sam really, really hard, so here's both of those mashed together in a fluffy and very emotional coming out scene. I love sam so much. He is my smol bean

What if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me? What if he tells people? What if -  
Sam knocks on my door frame, causing my head to shoot up. “Hey, babe.”  
I feel my stomach drop to the floor. “Hey.”  
“Your text sounded pretty serious - what’s up?”  
I scoot over on my bed and pat the space beside me. He sits, and the overwhelming love that he’s feeling seeps into me, calming my nerves ever so slightly.  
I put my hand in his. “I need to talk to you about something.”  
He scoots away a little, his guard immediately going up. “I knew it. You’re breaking up with me.”  
“What? No, of course not. Where did you get that idea?”  
“Muse, this is kind of the exact situation in which one would usually break up with one’s boyfriend.”  
“Well, you can relax, I’m not breaking up with you.”  
“Oh.” He nods, relaxing. “Well. Good.”  
“I do have something I need to tell you.”  
Sam nods. “Out with it, then.”  
I sigh. “Well… ah, fuck.”  
“It’s ok, Muse. Whatever it is, you can trust me.”  
“I know I can, love, it’s just… gah. Ok.” I take my deep breath, and I launch into the words I’ve been rehearsing for countless weeks. “For the past four years, I’ve been struggling with something behind the scenes. My mom was the only one I ever told. When she died, I suppressed it so much that it started to feel like it never even existed.”  
He blinks. “You are slightly confusing me right now.”  
He doesn’t feel angry so far - that’s a good sign.  
“Remember I told you I’ve only ever dated once before?”  
“Yeah, you said it was some guy at your normal school.”  
“It wasn’t some guy, Sam.” No going back now. “That’s it. That’s my secret.”  
“What does that mean?” He’s not in denial - he genuinely still doesn’t get it.  
“It was a girl, Sam. A girl named Tecna. She’s actually coming here next year.”  
It starts to dawn on him what I’m saying. “You’ve talked about her before - she was your best friend before Alfea. You dated her?”  
Tears burn behind my eyes. “Yeah, Sam. I did. We ended it after a while, went back to being best friends and nothing more. But that’s still a part of me.” Here we go. “I’m bisexual. I like multiple genders.”  
Sam nods. “Ok.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah. It’s not a big deal. So you think girls are hot, big deal. So do I. I don’t care how you live your life.”  
I’m stunned. “So… you really don’t care? You still want to date me?”  
“Of course I do.” Even though I can feel everything he feels, it’s not until he kisses me that I truly believe him. “I love you, Musa. You can love who you want - I’m just glad that you still want me.”  
“Sam…” A tear traces my cheek. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”  
“Did you really think I would break up with you because you like chicks?”  
“I didn’t know what to think.” I gulp back a sob. “You… you’re the only person here I’ve told. Please don’t mention it to anyone. I need to tell the girls myself.”  
“I would never.” He wraps his arm around me, and I rest my head against his chest, our legs splayed out in front of us. I close my eyes and relax a little. He feels totally at peace right now. He’s happy. He isn’t angry or confused or judgemental.  
“I don’t know how this is going to go,” I say, watching him carefully. “What if I end us because of my feelings? What if I’m so scared to come out that it ruins me? What if coming out makes people hate me? What if-”  
He cuts me off with a kiss. “Muse. Listen to me. Are you listening?”  
I nod.  
“You are an amazing person. You’re beautiful, and you’re smart, and you’re capable. Nobody is going to hate you for this. And, yeah, you might end up ending this relationship. So what? I love you, but this is your path to follow. And no matter what happens, I will stand by you, even if it’s only as a friend.”  
I can’t hold back the tears anymore, and I bury my face in his shirt. I absorb his warm, positive emotions, and take deep breaths to stop the tears. “I love you, Sam. You’re the best guy I’ve ever known.”  
“I love you too, Musa.” He kisses me again, and I let myself get lost in the moment.  
He’s ok. We’re ok.  
It’s going to be ok.


End file.
